


The Trip

by BreakingScorpion



Category: Adastra (Visual Novel)
Genre: POV Virginia (Adastra), major adastra spoilers apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingScorpion/pseuds/BreakingScorpion
Summary: An emergency diplomatic trip to New York City with Neferu offers Virginia clarity.Takes place three weeks after the end of the Adastra VN.
Kudos: 22





	1. This Is It

I’m exhausted.

Three weeks have passed since Marco returned to Earth, and Amicus is a wreck - leaving me to do most of his work.

I understand that Amicus is upset, and I try to reassure him that eight years truly isn’t that long of a time, in the grand scheme of things. I remind him that Marco’s taking life-extending supplements, too.

Amicus worries that Marco will find someone better on Earth. I try to tell him that the wolf is a catch and that Marco can’t do better. Plus, they’re engaged.

“You gave him a pretty rare ring. I doubt anyone can do better on Earth with their resources,” I say, rubbing his back. The wolf has spent most of the time in his room moping, and this is one of the rare times that he's let anyone into the bedroom.

I don’t know if that helps him.

But everyone reaches a breaking point and finally, I’ve had enough. After having pulled yet another all-nighter to balance his work as Emperor and my duties as Chief Advisor, I decide that we’ll have a family dinner. Well, with what’s left of our family anyway.

Cassius and Alexios tend to stick to themselves in their apartment, which means the dinner is really between Amicus, Neferu, and myself. And I’m not so sure that Amicus really considers Neferu family; but Neferu considers Marco a brother so that will have to do. 

A few hours before dinner, I knock on his door. It’s locked.

“Amicus.”

No response.

This always worries me. But I ask the Parents for strength (and some patience, as I’ve been in short supply lately), and the Parents appear to deliver.

“Amicus, we’re having a family dinner in a few hours,” I say.

Still, no response. I try again.

“It would mean a lot to Neferu if you had a meal with us.”

I don’t know if that’s necessarily true, but it’s worth a shot. But still, nothing.

I pause, and swallow.

“It would mean a lot to me if you had a meal with us,” I say, quietly. Dear Vita, I _hate_ being vulnerable.

I still don’t get a response, but I wait a few moments at the door anyway. Finally, just as I’ve given up on my efforts and am ready to head to my room, I hear shifting in the bedroom.

“Okay,” I hear Amicus weakly reply through the door.

“Yeah?” I ask, making sure I heard him right.

“Yeah,” He replies.

“Okay. I’ll come get you when it’s time, then.” I say. And with that, I make the trip back to my room.

For the first time since Amicus got back from Earth, I feel a bit hopeful. I keep it to myself though.

* * *

Finally back in my room, I flop onto the bed. I consider taking a stress tablet, but ultimately decide against it. I doubt that they’ll have an effect on me, especially considering how many I was given as a child. Plus, why take a stress tablet when a nice nap will do; I think I’ve earned it. I was in and out of meetings today, and I broke through to my brother. I even personally prepared Amicus’ favorite dish - though I also prepared Neferu’s in case Amicus didn’t show up and it was just us. After all, the jackal had helped me bring out the old dining room table from storage. We hadn’t used the table since father died.

_Father._

I will myself to not think about him, and so I don’t. But another thought pops into my head: _who’s looking out for me?_

I look out for everyone around here, but who’s here to help me when I need it? I consider Neferu a friend, but I don’t feel like I can go to him with my feelings. And I love Amicus, but he has his own demons to deal with. I can’t go to Cassius, and I most certainly can’t talk to Alexios.

_Who’s here for Virginia?_

The thought becomes increasingly present in my head as I drift to sleep. I will myself to have a good dream.

But instead I have a nightmare.


	2. The First Nightmare

Chaos.

I am floating aimlessly through space with no control over myself. I’m nowhere and everywhere at the same time. I feel untethered.

I don’t feel safe.

Finally, the world stops spinning. And I’m set before a huge dragon.

Suddenly I wish I was aimlessly spinning through space again.

Though I’ve never seen him before, I know who this is. It’s the Monitor. I’ve studied lore about him and the Parents plenty. Not to mention Marco and Amicus aren’t as quiet as they think they are when they whisper about their experiences to each other. _The amount that I’ve heard because they can’t keep quiet_ -

I stop that thought. I know that the Monitor can read my mind, so I try to clear it. As I do this, I have a fleeting thought about how easy this must have been for Marco to do. I mean, I doubt there’s much going on in that head of his -

I sense that the Monitor is amused. I frown.

“What is this?” I ask.

The Monitor seems to know who he’s dealing with and cuts to the chase.

“Virginia,” he booms. “We need you.”

“That much is apparent,” I reply. I know that I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. After all, only the Emperor is supposed to meet with the Parents. I also get the feeling that he’s trying to intimidate me. It isn’t working.

There’s a long silence. Perhaps I’ve spoken (or thought) out of turn. Finally, I give in.

“What needs to be done?” I ask.

“Virginia, we need you to take a diplomatic trip to advance our plans on Earth,” He replies, still booming.

I hesitate. “Don’t you have Marco to do that?”

Another long silence. Finally, the Monitor speaks, choosing his words carefully.

“He is… preoccupied, at the moment.”

I don’t like the sound of that.

“Is he okay?” I ask, slightly worried. It isn’t just Marco on the line here - it’s Amicus too, along with the rest of Adastra and the Galaxias.

He doesn’t respond.

I pause to think. After a few moments, I've made up my mind.

“Alright. I’ll do this,” I say. “On one condition.”


	3. Chapter 3

Here’s the plan.

I’m to travel to Earth on a diplomatic mission. I’m to land in the country called the United States, in their state named New York. I’ll be meeting with business executives to promote Parental technology in their flagship city. The Parents believe that, if we can get influential business leaders on board, it will make the uplifting process easier - given their deep ties to political leaders. The Parents think that business leaders can ease politicians into the idea of uplifting, if they understand the personal and political benefits of having access to the Parent’s technological advancements.

I’m not too sure about that. But the Parents seem confident in this idea, and I don’t have much of a choice.

While I’m confident that I could have said no to the Monitor, I couldn’t help but feel that the Parents were in the space too, testing me. Perhaps this mission is an indication that they’re willing to give me more responsibilities if I can prove myself. And, if I’m being honest, I’m a bit curious about what life on Earth is like. From what Marco told us, it sounds like an interesting planet. And the country where Marco resided sounded relatively different to Adastra in relation to human rights.

But progressive or not, I had the Parents agree to let me bring someone with me on my trip.

The Monitor attempted to assure me that there would be no need for a companion of any kind, as the region where I would be landing on Earth would be significantly more progressive than Adastra. But I’m not willing to take any chances, especially with a trip of this nature. If New York is anything like Adastra, then I’ll need to use a man as a trojan horse for my own power - not to mention that I’m still trying to figure out whether or not I should trust the Parents. I thought that checking the Archive for information about life for women in New York City would ease my concerns, but it didn’t - even though the data supported everything that the Monitor said. But who’s to say that the Parents aren’t just presenting me with what I want to read? I mean, isn’t that what they did to Amicus with Earth in the first place?

I should be relieved that I managed to successfully negotiate with the Monitor (and the Parents by association), yet I still feel a growing ball of anxiety inside of me. Why?

Perhaps it’s because I don’t know how Neferu will react when he finds out that I volunteered him for this job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long between updates - life has been a *bit* eventful and chaotic. 
> 
> The next chapter should not take as long to publish - my plan is to have it out before we reach the middle of October. For updates (and to say hello!), you can follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/BreakingScorp
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me! I have a lot of fun writing this fic, and I can't wait for our fave characters to get to New York City and for this story to REALLY begin!


End file.
